


Futures

by Priceless



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priceless/pseuds/Priceless
Summary: Spike's thoughts the night before the final battle





	Futures

She was too thin he thought, as he held her in his arms. A slight curve to her hip her thigh her breast, but otherwise sinew and bone. She sighed in her sleep and he drew her closer, greedily taking the heat she offered. Perhaps that's why she was so small, because everyone took from her, she had so little left for herself. He had taken all she offered. When this was over, when he'd proven his worth, he would try to give back some of what she had given him. He would read her poetry feed her cake he would buy her shoes. . . He slept and dreamt of their future.


End file.
